


当你是他们的神——并且无可救药地爱上了他们的Papyrus

by 98-HCL (545674663)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/545674663/pseuds/98-HCL
Summary: 警告：①原作Undertale背景，时间在PE线结局回归地面后。②CP：攻方为原创角色！一个扭曲的人类男性！x  Papyrus！③模式&套路：霸道总裁爱上帕/5个章节，5趟车，剧情偏多，请坐好扶稳留意肾。④字母18，未成年禁止。无常识，温和调（。）教有，占有欲，总之一切皆源自本文作者无法控制自己对小天使那些下流龌蹉的犯罪意淫，雷者赶紧右上或左上，拒绝谈人生，拒绝承担任何医疗责任。⑤这里的Firsk也是没有明确性别，“他”只是指代。*既然无法逃离被发卡的命运，那么换个别的办法也要日到小天使！！！





	1. 楔子

楔子.

电视机的画面内正实时播报着地面人类代表们与怪物方那位特殊的怪物代表的谈判现场，你捋捋自己那干净的白绒睡袍，从吧台上拿起机器刚打磨煮好的黑咖啡后饶有兴趣地挪步到了那面几乎填满半面墙的巨屏前，观看着那里面严肃的争吵。  
说实在，旁观吵架其实对你来说并不是什么有趣的事情，但鉴于在这个轰动全人类的大事件上，换台等于徒劳。所以你不再停留理会，转身回到寝室内的衣物间挑选你今天开会所需的西装革履，任由电视的嘈杂声回荡在宽阔的白色客厅内。  
司机八点前便会准时等候在楼下，这个梳理整齐的中老年男人为你打开后座车门，接着当你坐上车内那张黑色真皮沙发的同时，副驾座上的女秘书会严肃又正经地向你递来今天工作所需的所有文件，并告知你额外收集到的所有可能有价值的新信息。通常仅有最后这项报告工作能有些有趣的东西让你提起兴趣——比如今天，这位优秀敏锐的女人向你提出了怪物们可能拥有的商业价值。车子在报告声中发动了。  
“聪明的建议，”听完，你挑眉放松地肯定了这位摸爬打滚多年终于练出敏锐嗅觉的女性，看到对方为此得意洋洋地微微仰头抬起鼻子后又觉得有些好笑，“但来得太晚，事件已经发酵了三天，风向都快确定的时候你才提议我去买下军方所抓住的这些来自地下的一部分生物？”  
“噢，抱歉，sir，我只是想再多确定一下这样做是否稳妥，毕竟你已经……”  
“当然不稳妥，我亲爱的女士。”你把那些无聊的文件档案都扔去一边，依靠在舒适的椅背闭目养神起来，“如果你有留意到今天有所军事监狱被不明能量毁坏，你就会发现他们并不是手无缚鸡之力。他们拥有我们人类早已遗失的魔法。”  
“那么……”女秘书大概是想要说也许我们就不要趟这趟浑水了，这个傻女人，她还是没看到其中真正的商机，同董事会那帮今天将要在会议中对你进行猛烈抨击的老家伙一样愚蠢。  
你叹了一口气，打算就此打住这个无法沟通下去的话题：“就看着吧，你们会在以后发现我给公司种下了多么美妙的种子。”  
所指的自然是你在怪物事件发生的第一时间便挪动大量资金（其中大部分属于你那些多到足以具有政治影响力的个人资产）去支持怪物方，把他们送上了平等的谈判桌。仅有你这么做了，在全球同行看来，你的疯狂真是绝佳地卸下了你那些老辣与成熟，印证出你现在真正的幼稚年龄。大家都等着看你的笑话。  
……  
事实证明，你是对的。  
当怪物们稳定下来，开始融入地面社会生活的时候，你的回报便源源不断地开始了。最先是那个真正拥有意识的表演机器人，接着是卖甜甜圈的蜘蛛女，再者则是那些怪物旅馆、怪物酒吧、怪物图书馆……成倍的红利瞪红了同行们的眼睛。而更重要的是，你成为了怪物们信任的少数人类新朋友之一。  
没有什么比这个更令人心驰神往了。  
你的鼻间充斥着番茄酱与意面的味道，这没什么，很普通，但奇迹的是，这两股味道经Papyrus之手后结合成了一种不同于任何该有的食物的全新气味，难以言喻，此时此刻他正期待着你的品尝。  
是的，你与怪物们都成为了好朋友，也与那位掉落地底的人类关系不错。哈，说起来他们在地面的学校还是你资助建造的，你很愿意这么做。而在怪物其中与你最亲近的莫过于眼前这位高挑的骷髅怪物了。你自认为自己的身高在人类中已算翘楚，但没想到在这年轻的怪物跟前还要矮上小半个头。  
面对着那盘打满马赛克的意大利面，尽管是在商界中经历过无数风雨的你也稍微显得有些猝不及防，但你很快用银叉圈起小小的一根，在小咬过一口后转而塞进了Papyrus齿间。  
“Nyeh!”Papyrus被你的举动震惊到了，但紧接着他的注意力完全被自己口腔中的杰作夺去，却不是难受的表情，奇异的口感只让他整个人都振奋了起来，“多么怪异的味道啊！不愧是我！伟大的Papyrus！”  
“是啊……”你露出一个宠溺的微笑，“你也许可以继续改良，直到我们旗下的怪物连锁餐厅可以推出这款Papy特色意面。”  
“HAHA！你是说，推出印着我酷酷头像的特色意面？！！！”你的提议令Papyrus充满了憧憬。  
“嗯哼。”  
“Neyh aaaaaaaaaaaa！”Papyrus从椅子上弹跳起来，一点都没注意自己围裙沾着的那些一坨坨的酱料已经甩到了你干净的昂贵西装上，他双手捧着头骨，尖叫着再次向你确认，“你是说，我会为此变得受欢迎，然后拥有很多很多朋友？！”  
“嗯-哼-。”  
下一秒那个浑身脏兮兮又温暖的骷髅怪物便拥抱住了你，时间很短，但足够你从那曲线优美的椎骨往下摸一把。Papyrus抬头开心地向你传达他多么感激你对他的信心与支持，希望你能够接着做他新式意面的第一个品尝者，他会更加努力之类的话。  
你对他点头微笑。  
“Neyh、”Papyrus因你的笑容突然变得有些拘束起来，他松开了对你的拥抱，稍稍后退了几步，你能够注意到他洁白的颧骨似乎染上了些浅浅的橙晕，“heh、heh、我……我不知道怎么回事、有时候和你在一起，我总有种可疑的感觉。这跟Firsk约会时的感觉完全不一样……兄弟，我…我们只是在度过一个极棒的朋友时光对吧？”  
“和你在一起很愉快。”你说了一句模棱两可的话，至于Papyrus会怎么想，那便是他的事情了。  
果不其然，Papyrus因你的话更加不知所措了起来，他的身子因紧张而上下震动着，令你联想到了自己那部振动模式下接到来电的手机。你被Papyrus这幅可爱的模样逗得有些忍俊不禁，笑容扩大了。  
眼前的骷髅朋友却为此再也承受不住地甩下围裙夺门落荒而逃，甚至差点忘了与你说再见。

不用着急，我亲爱的Papyrus，我们还有无尽的时间。  
你对那个奔跑中的背影看得出神，眼神中裸露的欲望顷刻一览无余。若是Sans此时看见了，想必他会马上毫不犹豫地出手除掉你这个对他胞弟来说将会是巨大危险的存在。  
但现在的你压下情绪中的苦闷，只是在心中坚定地默念了一句：  
这会是你最后一次从我身边逃走。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：  
>  ①原作Undertale背景，时间在PE线结局回归地面后。  
>  ②CP：攻方为原创角色！一个扭曲的人类男性！x Papyrus！  
>  ③模式&套路：霸道总裁爱上帕/5个章节，5趟车，剧情偏多，请坐好扶稳留意肾。  
>  ④字母18，未成年禁止。无常识，温和调（。）教有，占有欲，总之一切皆源自本文作者无法控制自己对小天使那些下流龌蹉的犯罪意淫，雷者赶紧右上或左上，拒绝谈人生，拒绝承担任何医疗责任。  
>  ⑤这里的Firsk也是没有明确性别，“他”只是指代。  
>  *既然无法逃离被发卡的命运，那么换个别的办法也要日到小天使！！！

“Neyh heh heh……虽然对自己和对你都很抱歉，但我想，我们还是保持做好朋友算啦！”  
“我为什么要这么说？Uh——”他的神色有些黯然与落寂，“你是个很优秀的人类，我听说…在你的同类里追求你的异性有很多……奇怪！那么多美人想与你交友，伟大的Papyrus居然会为此不满！”  
“你只喜欢我？Neyh heh，我真的很高兴听到这句话。但我已经听到不少人类议论这件事了…他们看起来都……都特别生气？况且如果你如果真的和我在一起了，那么将来就没有可爱的人类小宝宝了，我还想与你的小孩成为超棒的朋友呢！噢，喜欢，我同样很喜欢你！我喜欢所有的朋友！”  
“……我们不但不是同种族的，还都是雄性，这份感情还真是来得奇怪neyh，这也许是…终极无敌好朋友的感觉？！”  
“-别这样！~~~求你！别这样！！！我们是朋友！”  
“~~~~！！！”他叫出了你的名字。  
“~~~我不会接受的！！！”

————你猛地睁开双眼，在这宽大柔软的床铺中，你再也睡不下去了。

看看墙上的电子钟表所显示的日期，今天该有实验结果出炉了。为这个对外宣称具有一定魔法防护功能的新产品，你已经等待许久。  
一身休闲装扮的你步入了那所受你支持的先进研究所，在屏蔽室内，首席专家双手为你捧来一个精致的盒子，在里面的天鹅绒之上，是一组一套四件的黑曜石手环脚环，与即将面世的产品外观相差无异。所不同的是，那些市面上的赝品确实是带有一点点魔法防护的装饰，而你面前这套不但各自镶刻了一枚红色的爱心鸽血红宝石，还是一份独一无二的魔法限制器。  
说起来也是好笑，你麾下有不少科学人才都在物理科学上建树无数，却在魔法这门新科学中寸步难行，这套限制器还是由你自己亲自测试出来的，你的科学家们只能按你的吩咐注入决心，对其中的原理一无所知。  
谁的决心？有你的，有那个叫Chara的小孩留下的，还有在最近借学校的名义在体检中强行从Firsk体内取出的，那孩子为此生了一场大病，但并无大碍。  
我可不是故意的。你耸耸肩，谁让Firsk的决心融合性最好呢？这孩子的决心能阻碍怪物体内魔法能量的汇聚，是限制魔法最强力的武器。你与Chara的不过是在此基础上加强一下效果与稳定罢了。  
“Sir……”一位专家对你欲言又止。  
“没关系的，”你笑道，“如果……”

那、接下来做什么？在开始计划前，你得排除一些障碍……比如说…Sans。呵呵。

“哇哦，真没想到你居然说得这么直白露’骨’，”餐桌对面的蓝外套怪物轻松且慵懒地说道，可你知道那双藏在桌下的骨手一定已经愤怒地握紧并随时蓄势待发了，“你若是喜欢我兄弟，大可以放心大胆地正常去追，只要你不伤害他，我便不会阻挠……你为何要威胁我？”  
“因为所有的正常模式都已经尝试过了呀。”你用勺摇着服务员刚为你呈上的咖啡，笑眯眯地在对方略微疑惑的目光中回复，“Sans-作为一个时间研究者，你还真是失败啊……你怎么就从来都没怀疑过我当初帮助你们的动机呢？”

你提到的字眼令对面的怪物瞬间陷入了可怕的沉默，眼窝空洞了起来，良久，明白后的他缓缓开口：“……我以为你真的有那么棒的商业头脑。”  
“我当然有，我还富有商业耐心，不然你一点谈判的余地都没有。”  
“你是怎么知道这些的，你还知道什么？”  
“我知道所有，傻瓜。”你发出一声嗤笑，“你一直都认为Firsk是那种重置能力的拥有者吗？真令人失望，那是属于我的能力，我是player，我才是你们的神。”  
周围突然陷入了静止的灰色，Sans停止了时间，左边的黑色眼窝已经燃起了蓝色的火焰。  
“没用的，Sans。如果你还多少残存一点其他时间的记忆……或者我现在传送些给你，你就会发现你的行动除了没用，还是没用。趁早放弃你的兄弟吧，他现在该属于我的了。”  
“你胆敢伤害他——！”Sans的攻击还未发出，你却已经早一步起身伸出一只手覆盖捏住了他的额头。  
“我只警告你一遍，懒骨头。”你淡淡地开口说道，“你们的Papyrus，我很喜欢，把他献给我。我保证绝不会伤害他的生命分毫……但是如果你胆敢有任何形式的干涉，记住，是任何形式，包括你在内的所有人，如果打扰到了我。我不但会重置，还会再把你们带上地面，然后不择手段地把你们都清除掉——只留下Papyrus，相信我，做到这个一点也不难，而他到时候会遭受什么，你永远不会知道。”  
你满意地看到指间的Sans暴露出恐惧又绝望的神色，想来目的也已经达到了，可以大发慈悲地给他留下一根救命稻草，你凑近了些许，安慰道：“当然……我喜欢着他的天真无邪，如初生儿那般纯洁干净，有你的功劳啊，Sans，我会好好珍惜并尽量保留的。只要你不破坏这个约定，我们的世界便能持续友好。”  
你松了手，那具矮胖的骷髅骨就同死了一般跌坐在原位一动不动，眼中的蓝色火焰像燃尽的蜡烛那般熄灭。周围的事物恢复了色彩，服务员依旧像静止前所做的那样正忙碌地来回穿梭于餐桌间。  
很好，就当他默许了这项约定吧。你快乐地拍拍他厚衣料下硬邦邦的骨头肩膀，整理整理外套后给服务员留下了一堆小费，哼着小调准备离开餐厅。紧接着当发觉一瞬的杀意时你胸有成竹地回头看了看，能够捕捉到对方最终自暴自弃地挥手取消了攻击。  
门口的铃铛随你开合玻璃门的动作而发出清脆的噹啷声。

你终于可以放心开启你为Papyrus准备的玩具屋了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿树成荫，鸟语花香。  
你刚下飞机便贪婪地大吸了几口新鲜的自然空气，接着大步回去把因晕机而昏昏沉沉依靠在梯子栏杆上的Papyrus接抱了下来。  
“我们到咯。”你把风景展现在他面前，低头亲昵地在他的耳道边细声告知，怀里的骷髅怪物懵懂地把脸微微抬起，离开了他的红披风，黑色的眼窝在四周环视一圈后，他突然恢复活力地从你的怀抱中挣脱着往前蹦跳几步，回头朝你露出了一个惊喜的表情。  
“天啊！！！这儿真棒！！！”  
这当然得是个好地方，你以微笑作为回应。  
附近的山脉一带都属于你的私人土地，而这栋城堡式别墅正建造在这片广袤的森林之中的某处湖泊边，放眼看去，无疑是童话中的仙景。当它闲置时，你曾大方地租借过给不少电影剧组取景拍摄，偶尔也在极短的时限内对外限流开放过。但现在，你已经完全封杀了这座城堡与外界的联系渠道，只保留一些通信，毫无疑问的，它得用来存放你最珍贵的宝物。

“Neyh-aaaaaaa！巨大宽敞的大厅！这有雪镇那么大了neyh？！”  
“好多我喜欢的玩意！这间是——MTT牌全系列的收藏室？！Aaaaa！”  
“我的天啊！！！这个最大的房间里居然还会有我的汽车床？！！！加大版！超酷！”  
本是约你出来玩的Papyrus现在已经完全被你的城堡吸引了所有注意力，你们花费了整整一个上午的时间在参观上。直到这个活力十足的骷髅怪物终于开始感到疲倦，你们才一起安坐于汽车床房间内的沙发上休息，吃些一早被准备好的小点心。  
“Neyh……你这、你这个家真是太棒了。简直是完美的居住地！”Papyrus瘫坐在那张过分柔软的大床沙发上，边嚼着布丁边感叹道，“我真想就这么住下来！和大家一起！”  
“它就是为你准备的，Papy，”你笑着，缓缓靠近了他，在惊讶的注视下不容置疑地欺身压上这具高挑性感却不自知的骷髅怪物，“你将留在这，与我一起。”  
“Neyh heh？”Papyrus因你的举动而变得有些慌乱，他侧过头，企图避开你那灼热的目光，“嘿…我…我们不是出来玩吗？你说带我去一个好地方，为大家下一次聚会做准备……”他的话头被你突然掰过下颚骨的亲吻打断。  
你追逐着对方齿间那根躲避的湿润透明橙舌，不容拒绝地与之纠缠。Papyrus挣扎着却没法逃开，缺氧的绯色渐渐染上了白骨，甚是诱人。他的反抗在迷迷糊糊间放弱了，你因此暂停下了唇舌游戏，给予他些许得到空气的喘息机会。  
“是的……我们确实是一起出来玩，聚会也是真的，”你舔舔自己有些红肿的唇，满意地伸手探进他那件白色黄边的上衣内，指间抚摸着那一根根美妙的肋骨，“但不是在这个属于我们的秘密城堡……”  
Papyrus因你的触碰不自觉地扭动了一下，他困惑且不解你行为的意义，于是他直白地问道：“嘿！我的朋友，这是我的私人领域，我不明白你在做什么……？”  
“那便让我做完，我绝对不会伤害你的。”你舔了舔他那不确定又紧张的眼窝边，任由湿热且富含欲望的气息打进他的眼中，“若你事后仍然不懂也没关系，我们可以一直做到你明白为止。”  
身下的怪物呆愣着，看起来像是一时也想不到该怎么办。你轻挽起Papyrus的腕骨，开始为他脱去骨手上的红色拳套。如你所料的，那些手环已经紧紧套牢在其上了，想必踝骨上的脚环情况也是一样，这个天真的怪物。也许他今天之后还会想找机会问问你送给他的礼物为何再也取不下来。  
你挤进骷髅的两腿骨间，脱去他的白色上衣，又撩起了里面那件薄薄的黑色紧身衣，俯身在那弓起的白色胸骨留下一串连绵的湿吻，手上的动作也不停，快速且果断地扯下了他的紧身蓝短裤与黑长裤。  
“Neyh！”Papyrus弹起身来，羞耻地想要阻止你，“这太过啦！”  
“这才刚刚开始呢Papy。”  
“不！我可是知道的，就算是朋友也不该过度打探隐私部位！”  
“可我已经不想和你做朋友了。”  
“什么？！”Papyrus被你这句话所完全打击到了，他抬头瞪着你，抗拒的动作变得杂乱。  
“我要与你有比朋友更上几层的关系，”你认真地与他对望并告诉他，手上一刻不停地试图进一步侵犯眼前这具朝思暮想的骷髅身体，“与你可疑感觉相对应的那种关系。”  
“啊、这个…不、我还没准备好……”Papyrus似乎本能地猜到了什么，他的声音微弱起来，带着一丝紧张又恐惧的不确定，“也许……”  
也许该等他思考清楚后给你答复？  
不，这是不可能的。  
你眼神一暗，右手的三根手指猛地塞入他的口中，在橙嫩的舌尖上抽插起来。Papyrus为此发出呜呜的抗议声，但他始终不忍心咬你。  
如果你就此止步了，那么你们就如同之前无数次一样，不会再有变化了。  
都是你逼我的啊，Papyrus。  
你的手离开他的口齿时牵扯出一丝色扉的透明银丝，紧接着你凑上去用唇舌填补那份空虚，而湿润的右手则色情地抚过大腿骨的根部，探进隐秘的耻骨间。  
Papyrus一刻也未停止过反抗，此刻更是瞬间如脱水的鱼儿一般疯狂地挣动。你紧紧压着他，能感受到他那温热的魔法在骨骼间挣扎地汇聚，又被限制器中的决心能量打散。Papyrus无法凝聚起魔法攻击，也就再没有逃脱的可能了。你耐心地在看似空无一物的骨间寻找着那个隐秘的穴口——说来也是意外，这个绝妙的发现居然是你第无数次被忍痛拒绝后的冲动下寻找到的，让你看到了另一个得到Papyrus的方式与希望。  
“呃-啊啊啊啊啊~！”Papyrus喊叫的尾音变了调，紧接着这个初尝到禁果的年轻怪物用理智伸手捂住了自己的上下颌骨，企图制止自己再发出奇怪的声音。那双红靴子在这最后的挣扎中被他自己蹬脱了腿，露出禁锢的脚环。这具骷髅在你怀中闭紧了眼窝，浑身因你手指的动作而微微颤抖着。纯粹无杂质的欲望反应，多么甜美的诱惑。  
这道本看不见的穴口因手指的摩擦终于有些微微泛出透明的橙，湿热的透明穴壁紧紧吮吸着你的手指，随着你的抽插动作依依不舍地做着吞吐，真是热情淫扉到饥渴的婊子洞，与它主人截然相反的堕落淫荡。更让人兴奋的是，你能够隐隐看见一根形似人类男性生殖器的半透明物在Papyrus的盆骨间颤巍巍地挺立起来，这个真是份惊喜不是吗。像怪物这种由魔法构成的特殊生物，拥有性爱与情欲本就已经足够颠覆人类观念了，现在你身下的骷髅怪物居然还拥有与人类相仿的生殖器官。你忍不住用空闲的手抓握住那根半透明的欲望，温和地撸动起来。  
“不…嗯-哈、”Papyrus不小心让两声呻吟从嘴边溜走了，但他忍不住继续向你控告，“停下、！这、这感觉-好奇怪--”  
“我可爱的Papy……耐心点……你会喜欢上这个的。”你轻声在他的耳道边安抚着，感受到自己的下身胀得发疼，嗓音也变得喑哑起来，但你有足够的耐心。鉴于是第一次，做好万全的措施总是好事。  
手指在加到第四根的时候，骷髅身下的沙发已经被小穴分泌出的液体晕染出了大片深色，你的手上也沾满了属于Papyrus的涎水，轻轻拨动手指，能听到那些充盈的骚液在Papyrus体内细微的回响。你身下的宝物此时神情已经全被绯红的欲望填满了，他的眼窝半眯着，目光迷离，还带着泪水的痕迹，被你过度索求的唾液滴滴答答地沿着齿间滑过下颌枝，同样沾湿了沙发。除了生理反射的喘息与细微的呻吟，Papyrus已经被刺激得说不出任何话了。  
真有被操干的天赋，不是吗？你着迷地欣赏着Papyrus此时因你导致的沦陷状态，手头的动作不止。在一次指间重重摩擦过穴内深处的某一点后，先一步发现Papyrus将要高潮的你用手圈锢住了透明欲望的顶头部分。  
“不！！！”你身下的骷髅同时哭喊了起来，“松手，求你…松手！好难受！我好难受啊……”  
“嘘，嘘——”你边安慰着边在Papyrus的颈骨上咬了一口，留下一个青紫色的牙印，“我会满足你的，亲爱的…忍耐一下，很快……”  
你股间的兄弟已经快要爆炸了，你把它送进了那个绝妙的小穴，进入的同时松开了手。不出意料地，Papyrus抑制不住地马上就射了……那些透明稀薄的液体弄脏了你的上衣。湿热的小口颤抖地收缩着，几乎是立刻就逼得你要缴械投降。何等的美妙体验，绝对没有一个人类在性事上能给你带来可与你的宝物相媲美的愉悦了。急于品尝的你忘了给Papyrus缓冲的时间，而是一股劲发了狠地操干，殊不知自己的粗长几乎每下都直接撞击在了那一点上，令刚高潮过的Papyrus难以支架。  
“Neyh-a！”Papyrus哭叫捶打着你，却被充耳不闻全沉浸在享受中的你突然抱起。你转身坐在沙发上，被钉在你根部的Papyrus就因坐姿的重力被更加地深入，他几乎溺水一般仰起了头颅，椎骨弯出一个极美的弧度，并再一次失去发声的能力。只能随着你律动的频率紧紧抓着你的肩膀以求稳定。

……

你真是个疯子，不是吗？  
如此不择手段地逼迫你所爱的人、不，怪物也一样。  
你得到了什么？  
性爱过后的空虚成倍袭来。你明白，你准备的金笼子要开始工作了，它将为你关住你心爱的小金丝雀，让他永远只为你歌唱。  
对此你一点也不后悔。  
清理过后，你与Papyrus在空大的饭厅中进行了一顿丰盛的午餐，沉默在刀叉细微的碰撞间蔓延。管家在上完最后一道菜时便如同一开始那般退下，不留任何存在感地消失。  
你是一身简单的T恤与牛仔裤，典型的家居休闲装扮。Papyrus呢？他本来的衣服不但沾满了精液，还被你扯坏了些许，所以尽管他涨红了脸十分不情愿，可依旧只能穿上你为他准备的白色公主睡裙。骷髅怪物身上所带的皂香令你愉快。  
而他很疲倦，看起来也很饥饿，但似乎没有要进食的想法。  
你拥有足够的耐心，你愿意等待。  
良久，Papyrus放下了餐具，低着头沮丧地向你询问：“Neyh…这很奇怪……我们再也回不去了，是吗？”  
“看来你有点明白我们之间发生的是什么事情了，”你拿起餐巾优雅地清洁了一下嘴巴，“我不认为我们有恢复朋友关系的必要。”  
“可是、”这个对深层感情尚且懵懂的骷髅怪物抬头朝你开口，却在看到你已经离开座位走到他跟前时住了嘴。  
“说说你现在对我的想法吧，你看起来已经有些害怕我了。”  
“……是的…………Neyh、当你无视我的意愿做…做那件事情的时候……看起来像想吃掉我一样。还有你送我的这些手环脚环，我一点也取不下来了，它们在限制我的魔法。”他有些畏惧地避开了你的视线。  
你突然蹲下身伸手按在了他盆骨的位置，隔着舒适的白色衣料。Papyrus的骨骼因你的举动几乎是条件反射一般地僵直，但根本无路可逃，于是Papyrus闭紧了眼窝强迫自己待在原位而不是逃跑——他害怕刺激到你。  
但你除此之外并没有再进一步的举动，过了一阵，骷髅怪物小心翼翼睁开眼看你。才发现你十分平静，眼神中并没有当时想要把他拆骨入腹的疯狂欲望。  
“听着，我的甜心，”你把手移到垂在椅边的骨手上，轻轻抓握，柔软的指腹细细揣摩着上面一段段分明的骨节，一直延伸到那只帮了你大忙的手环上，“你最好做点心里准备，这是第一次，但不会是最后一次，我不打算停止做这种事，它有个名称，叫作’做爱’。如果做爱双方中有一个是被强迫的，那么就是’强奸’，我刚刚强奸了你，Papy。”  
“……我不喜欢你强奸我，甚至是很讨厌，这感觉比Sans的烂笑话糟糕多了，”Papyrus犹疑地看着你，“我不知道Sans和Undyne他们会怎么看待’做爱’和’强奸’，但如果我回去之后他们一定会问起今天发生的事情，这好像不是什么好话题。”  
“强奸当然是件坏事，但做爱不一样。”你站起身，打了一个响指后，管家便端着盘子来到了饭厅门口，上面都是你出行必备的车钥匙、墨镜等小物件，“你可以自己慢慢搞明白，我伟大的Papyrus先生。”  
说着你就自顾自地往连廊走去，方向向着一楼的大厅，城堡的大门那里有两个女仆正用托盘捧着外套与皮鞋等待你。秘书临时发来了一个重要的社交通知，你得趁着下午与今晚的机会在一些刚事业成功的商人同行们中为你的财富寻些有潜质的新合作伙伴了。  
“你要去哪？”Papyrus在座位上看着你的一举一动，表情不知是松了一口气还是什么。  
“工作，亲爱的。”你回头对他过于直白的情绪表达露出一丝宠溺的嘲笑，“而且，你不必担心朋友们的询问，我并没有给你能够离开这里的权利。”  
“Neyh？”Papyrus一时没反应过来，呆愣住了，等他想起你对他说过要求他留在城堡内与你一起生活的话时你已经从那宽阔的豪华楼梯快走到一楼了，他冲了出来，在楼梯的光滑大理石栏后朝你大叫，“嘿！！！你不能把我关在这！！！”  
而你只是告诉他：“无聊了的话可以找管家先生！他会开赛车！”

 

碎碎念：（什么？！我在写狗血禁忌爱情故事吗？！我也想做“你”那样的超级富豪啊！）


	3. 2

Sans突然出现在你的办公室内，对此你一点也不感到惊讶。

“他跟你出去后两天没回家了，”Sans笑着对你说道，“你对他做了什么？”  
“噢！”你像是才想起来应该向你金丝雀儿的灰色兄弟告知一声，“并没有做什么特别的事…忘了告诉你，他与我同居，就这样好了。找天我会让搬家公司去你那把属于他的东西都运走。”

“你’骨’惑了他？真是你的’疯’格。”这位骷髅冷笑话爱好者轻松地耸耸肩，隔着办公桌向你走近了一步。

“呵，事实上，比你的烂笑话还糟，Papy是这么说的。”

“别在我跟前叫他叫得这么亲昵。”Sans阴沉地放低了声音，“你之后要干什么？”

“干他啊。不做什么。”你满意地看到Sans的脸骨马上由黑变得着发青，这只矮小的骷髅哨兵瞬移地跳上桌子冲到你跟前，揪起了你的西装领子。

“放轻松，放轻松，Sans，记得我们的约定？所幸我现在心情好，还能勉强忍受你发脾气。”

“你……”Sans克制地松开了紧绷的骨节，“我要见他。”

“不批准。”

“你这个变态疯子，怪物们迟早会发现的。”

“迟早再说？他不在的这两天你是怎么告诉大伙的？”

“………”黑洞洞的眼眶审视着你，坐在桌上的半天Sans半天才憋出话来，“我和他们说Papyrus去学赛车了。”

“好，我就猜到，真是完美。”你鼓了鼓掌，在Sans冰冷的目光下嘿嘿地笑了几声，“就当Papy现在确实正在我的赛车俱乐部内进行一段封闭式训练吧，时间会很长。”

“……”

沉默可有点多了啊。

“那么，我的帮凶先生，如果没有别的事的话能否让我继续我的工作了呢？你知道，投资家们总是很忙的。”你往后慵懒地依靠住舒适的工作椅，一手划亮了手机屏幕，另一只手的食指开始一下没一下地敲打扶把，你只想现在想打发这个会给你Bad Time的大麻烦离开。

“我遵守约定，你就也要遵守你的，我要见我的兄弟，确认他是否还好。”

“好吧！”你点了几下手机，反过屏幕好让Sans看到内容——Papyrus今早的睡颜。

“……”

“嗯？你怎么一点弟控该有的反应都没有？”

Sans半抬起左手，的审判眼正发着蓝色的光亮，那些虚浮的蓝色刺骨在他周遭一个个显现，仅需要他最后的挥手令下，你就能变成一个完美的筛子。

“每周一次，我可不会给更多了。”你耸耸肩巴眨着眼朝他装傻，而被这种自己也用惯的伎俩所打击到的Sans对此很是恼怒又无奈。

攻击再一次自行消散。Sans跳下了桌子，拖沓着他的粉色拖鞋缓缓地朝门口走去。你能从那低垂的胖头颅感受到他绝望的情绪，他一直都有的，永远都无法打败你的绝望认知。

“你还不用这么沮丧，”你呵呵笑着对那个将要发动瞬移的骷髅怪物说道，“你还可以试试你的这个作弊能力。”

——唉。你什么都知道，你把他最后想要尝试的动力都给踩死了。

可有什么关系，你往后翻了几张，正是Papyrus在冲澡时发现被你偷拍时大叫抗议的连续一系列照片，被当时回忆逗乐的你想要现在就拥抱住那具修长瘦削的骨骼。

只是拥抱就足以令人心安。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

可惜你的纯洁想法总在真正见到对方时就立刻变质了。

……该死，你本来一点都不想过度纵欲的！他就不能有点自觉不要显露得如此性感吗？！

所指的情况是你眼下刚打开衣柜便发现Papyrus正在那些干净整洁的衣堆间蜷缩着熟睡，短衬衫上的“COOL DUDE”字样褶皱得看不出完整的词汇，蜷缩的身姿让宽大的短裤裤口把里面的盆骨都呈现在了阴影中。他没戴他的棒球帽，睡梦中的表情还有些不安，你扭头可以看到房间的桌子上有一盘凉透了的意面，大概是他自己做的，但除了你，没有任何人会来品尝。

你的膝盖攀上这个空间足够的衣柜架上，把最里面的骷髅抓拖到最前缘。

“Neyh…Uh？”

他被你弄醒了，午睡时间结束。你告诉他他应该到床上去。

“唔……床上…做什么……”

Papyrus还是迷迷糊糊的状态，在你暧昧的抚摸暗示下并没有立刻意识到你所想要的。但他还是很快发现了，在发现的那一瞬间，一双骨手已经条件反射地推开了你，骷髅怪物让自己从衣柜摔到软软的地毯上，接着爬起来跌跌撞撞地往房门的方向开始逃跑。

但既然是属于你的玩具屋，Papyrus就不可能随心所欲地离开。慌乱的年轻骷髅徒劳地敲打着门板，呼喊那些照顾你们起居的管家与侍女朋友们，可惜有你在场的情况下，那些忠诚的下属就从来都不会出现在这些不适合他们存在的场合，他们从开始便知道会有什么事情发生，并按部就班地做着牢笼的锁扣与布景之一。

你从他身后环握上他的腰骨，舔上他的后颈，你能感受到怀里有一阵瑟缩。

“Papyrus……”你的舌头一路延绵往上，又啃又咬，随后往他的耳道吹去这一道热气。

一双骨手一直在努力掰开你掌控椎骨的炙热人手，此时因主人的敏感反应不由地一顿，但随后更加用力地拉扯挣扎着。

“Neyh！我不想要！”

你无视了他的拒绝，另一只手握托着Papyrus的下体把他直直抱起往床边挪走。Papyrus踢蹬着，可分开的双腿不知如何拉伸到某处，令人类的手更侵入摩擦耻骨间，一阵刺激的快感令他不由得颤粟。骷髅只是微微的失神，已经足够让你顺利转个弯走到更近的衣柜边。

“差点忘了，家里各处都精心分布着一些小玩具，我们都还没用过呢。”

你把他抱回衣柜的托架上，一边用你的身躯堵着，一边在下方的抽屉中翻找了一下，如你所愿地得到了两颗电动跳蛋。

“我不想要！！！”

Papyrus在过程中实在是反抗得太厉害啦，硬邦邦的骨头接连打在身上滋味还是不好消受的。你不得不先解开自己的皮带绑住那双不听话的骨手，接着把骷髅怪物面朝着你按进衣堆里，让这些衣服造成的有限空间替你限制他的行动。

衣柜内的灰暗埋没了Papyrus的上半截身躯，令他的此时的惊恐表情都无法让人真切地捕捉看清。但你能看见白色骨架微微的呼吸起伏，那颗在胸骨内的橙色怪物灵魂发着生命的亮光……Papyrus的倒心形灵魂正同他的骨躯一样起伏颤抖着，但在恐惧的背后，如水般荡漾的欲望也若隐若现着。

你做对了。

发现这点细节让你的内心瞬间填满了朝胜利进发的快感，但Papyrus此时此刻自己却未意识到这点，他抗拒着交欢，显然是需要你的开导。

“Papy……”你暂时停下了压制，起身站在衣柜门前，在白光中居高临下地盯着阴影中的骷髅怪物，语气是宠溺的温柔与耐心，“你觉得我很可怕，还是这件事本身很可怕？”

“……”  
“…………”  
“……我不知道。”

Papyrus躲闪着你的目光，又紧皱眉头认真地苦思冥想，最后只是困惑地摇摇头。

“你讨厌我。”你简单地做出结论。

“不是！”骷髅怪物着急地反驳，已经要起身抓着你再认真说上几句了，但你只是把他压回衣柜，把他一只腿抬过搭在你的肩膀。你要求他躺着。

Papyrus为此又开始了紧张。

“紧张什么呢？既然你不讨厌我…”你挨近他的骷髅脸庞，看着他的退缩表情不由得发出一声轻笑，“我们又不是第一次了。”

“不行……”

你的眼神黯淡了几分，手上的动作无法克制地加重，撕破了他心爱的秘密衬衫。

“啊…”Papyrus的惊叫只发出了半声，接着失声一般停下了，他侧过身，把自己的脸埋在肩臂肱骨下。你探入他私密处的手也只在边缘处打着转，你们沉默地僵持了一阵。

 

“再次‘不行’吗……”你在骷髅的咬牙吸气中闷闷地开口。  
“那我就教教你吧，更加出人意料的地方。”

 

你用手富有技巧地挑逗着Papyrus的前端，对这只全无经验的骷髅怪物来说，自然是极大的刺激，很快，在身下隐忍的喘息中，那根半透明的小家伙在你手中变大，随之精神抖擞地挺立起来，从一开始的不可见变得透出橙色。你埋下头，在Papyrus的惊叫声中舔了舔那根尺寸不差的兄弟尖端，再抬头，能看见它的主人努力支起上身想要查看的惊疑表情。你又忍不住笑了笑，舔舔嘴唇后张口就把那根尽数吞入，一边吮吸舔舐一边模仿着抽插的动作。

“唔哈~~~”Papyrus弹跳起身，被捆绑的双手随即覆盖在你的发间，却不知该如何是好，想要推开的动作更像是渴求。

你在内心暗笑，更加卖力地服务起来，空闲的手则时不时刺激按摩着对方的会阴处，把这股快感引导至你所更希望的方向。Papyrus的身体天赋凛然，这是显而易见的，在指间的摩擦中，他的后穴已经湿了。

你停下了吞吐，侧过身子去拿起其中一颗玩具，在Papyrus茫然的注视下用满是涎水的手搓揉着，把它缓缓捅进那处漂亮的小穴。

“呜…”随着跳蛋的深入，Papyrus发出了一阵耐人寻味的呻吟。

“腿再张开些。”  
Papyrus照做了。

“已经不拒绝了吗？”你笑着问道，又把跳蛋送进了几寸，擦着那点的边缘停下了，“这次你不开口请求的话，我什么都不会继续呢。”

“~~~~~”那张骷髅脸上的表情也是耐人寻味的。

 

你满意地欣赏着，将要等到对方开口说出那句话时，裤袋中的手机却不合时宜地响起。  
“请你…”细如蚊蝇的一声请求交杂在手机铃声中，但已经足够让你捕捉到了，心底有什么为此绽放，你手上的动作一顿，把手机掏出后看都没看就摁了挂断，随手往身后扔去。  
你打开跳蛋的开关，在Papyrus断断续续的呻吟中与他亲吻，舌头相缠。

可恨的是手机又响了。你选择不去理会，而是把另一个受冷落的小跳蛋好好地贴在了Papyrus的小兄弟上。

“哈啊…呜啊啊！”那小小的重量令Papyrus有些不适地扭动了一下身子，紧接着震动的快感令他失声叫喊起来，“Neyh、这、啊呜…啊！”

这太舒服了是吗？

你迷恋地欣赏着理智被情欲搅得一塌糊涂的Papyrus，又有些坏心眼地拿起一根放置在衣柜内的一根无用的骨头棒——那本是Undyne转送给你养的犬们的备用玩具，现在你又把它送到了Papyrus嘴边。

“来，我亲爱的小金丝雀，你的声音可真好听啊。但是呢，我们这次来试试不出声的玩法吧。咬着你喜欢的骨头……对，你送给Undyne的？没关系，我们可以用完再还回去。”

Papyrus“呜呜”地低鸣着，涎水无法抑制地从咬合的缝隙内淌出，骨脸上的绯橙被他喘息出的迷雾带出些许朦胧，黏湿的汗津附在白骨上，从他胸腔肋骨的空隙中看去，那颗倒心形的怪物灵魂也正一点点往外滴着诱人的“橙汁”。

这时有狗狗的项圈就好了。再来一个小狗耳朵的发箍。你保证会拍许多许多各种角度照片，贴满整个房间。

当然现在手头还没有，此刻的你没工夫去确认那些小道具会不会能在抽屉里找到，你已经有些迫不及待地想要释放你坚硬如铁的下身。偏偏这时地毯上的手机不屈不挠地再次响起，没完没了。

 

可能有什么紧急的事务。理性在脑海里说道。

什么都比不上Papy重要。你暗暗嘟囔着，但还是选择安抚几下已经失神的Papyrus，转身去捡起打搅你大好兴致的手机。

……一个你不可小觑的生意对手兼熟人，你们平日里总以好友的关系出现在公众视野内，必要的客套与演技是无法避免的。  
“嘿，电话这么久不接，在忙什么呢？”对面熟络地开门见山。  
“呵，关你什么事，有屁快放。”你的声音沙哑，但没什么好掩饰的。另一端的聪明人足够自觉。  
“真不客气呀，亏我们平时关系那么好呢。”  
“有事就直说，真的很忙。”  
“好吧~”那边愉快地叹了一口气，“你跟你的怪物朋友是出了什么矛盾吗？那个叫Firsk的小毛孩最近可在向我出价打听你私人信息呢。”  
Firsk？  
你只疑惑了一瞬，很快便反应过来了：“哼…你给那小孩想要的了吗？”  
“怎么可能，你这大人物先不说不好惹吧，单是情报价格就不菲呀，他们怎么可能付得起。”  
“送你上次垂涎很久的那个破古董，给我把嘴闭紧了。”  
“呵呵~说到做到，不愧是好·朋友啊。”  
“再见。”你懒得纠缠，当机立断便挂了电话，把注意力放回你最重要的宝物身上。

 

Papyrus已经坐在了衣柜边缘，软软地依靠在柜壁，嘴里的骨头已经掉了。他正迷离又可怜兮兮地望着你，嘴里喃喃着你的名字，向你渴求着，被困的那双骨手正本能地撸搓着他那根半橙透明的阴茎，那里的前端一直往外冒着水，却迟迟无法得到最终的解决。

是的，这个被迫享受的骷髅怪物在迷糊中很快就发现体内的跳蛋根本无法完整填充自己，那枚小东西若有若无地刮过体深处的某一点，却像小猫挠痒一般，令他更加空虚急躁起来，心也被挠得痒痒的，不管怎么扭动身子都无法更深的被满足。

不够……不够……本能这么告诉着他。

那个人类的热度……他不见了……想要…想要被他填满…………

Papyrus啜泣起来。  
你在哪？

 

“嘘…嘘……Papy，”你已经托着他的盆骨抱了起来，胯间的灼热正抵着穴口低低磨蹭着，“我在这呢。”  
那双骨手抓住了你胸前的衣料，你仰头，舔去他眼窝边的生理盐水，与他坚硬的额头相抵着：“告诉我，你想要什么？”  
“你…我想要你…”  
“要我做什么呢？”你继续诱惑着。  
“操…操我……”

哈！致命的发言，他是从哪听回来的词？！

你能清楚地感受到你的下身又涨大了一圈，并且已经无法再忍耐了。  
你贯穿了Papyrus，后者为此发出一声缠绵满足的尖叫。你把他压进衣柜，与那颗小玩意一同交替碾压着那道淫穴深处。叠得整整齐齐的衣服塔已经被你们撞得乱七八糟，你的精液混着骷髅怪物那过分多的淫水沿着小跳蛋的电线一直流出交合的体外，弄脏了那些本是干净的衣物。对此你们全然不知，偌大的房间内一时间仅剩最原始快乐的律动水声。

 

他要彻底属于你了。  
他属于你。  
Papyrus是你的。  
最后的空白中，餍足的你仅剩这一道幸福的意识。


	4. 3

今天天气正好，春光明媚，风和日丽。是个外出游玩的好日子。  
你不得不夸赞一下Sans的选择，这个看似对所有事情都兴趣缺缺的懒骨头，选择了向Firsk求助。

你一身休闲西装，戴着墨镜哼着小调，前脚刚从某所高级女装品牌店踏出，一直聚集等候在门外的一大群媒体记者就蜂拥而至，顷刻对你形成了一个紧密的包围圈，你随身的保镖们正艰难地为你挡出行走的空间。

“Mr. 您好请问您能回应一下最近对您的那些传言吗？”

“怪物方的Papyrus先生据说与你签约成为了下一季越野赛车参赛选手，这是真的吗？”

“听说您最近交了一位秘密女友，现在有不少娱乐圈女星都出来承认，请问可以告知您的对象具体是谁吗？”

“季赛主办方有内部人员称他们并没有接到任何的怪物参赛通知，对此您要作何解释。”

 

记者群熙熙攘攘，都高高举着话筒努力往你身边靠，紧随他们身后的是不同方向的摄影拍照，闪光灯。

“感谢大家对Mr. 的关注！作为最早与怪物合作的地面人类之一，你们对他好奇的心情我都理解。有什么疑问，大家都可以去我们公司每周的例行发布会上寻求答案，发言人位列中现在还新置了怪物方的代表席位！”你的秘书大声替你回应那些七嘴八舌的提问。

“您手上提的东西是为神秘女友买的吗？！”又有眼尖的小记者向你发问。

你笑而不语，只是向众人微微点头致意，再开口时彬彬有礼的态度已经蒙上一层冷霜：  
“抱歉各位，现在是我的私人时间，你们似乎侵犯了我的一些合法权益。”

 

这意味着不久后这些记者们身后的媒体公司都将收到一张法院传票。

大家很早前便对你的铁石心肠心知肚明，这时却被你在怪物到地面后长期温和的形象一时蒙蔽，忘了你本来会有的锐利的一面，八卦的媒体们一下子都顿在了原地，一个个都为眼下的冲动悔得肠青。

 

Firsk，Firsk，当然是这属于怪物的人类孩子，传播谣言，煽动媒体，暗中收集信息，会有哪个怪物能如此了解人类社会中这种无形的战争？

你不禁漏出一声嘲讽的嗤笑，是对Firsk的。这个小提线木偶，以为在回到地面后就能扯断自己身上的细线了吗。Papyrus不是他该管的事。你决定亲自给予这个不知天高地厚的小孩一些课外辅导，一些现实主义教育。

 

“噢，天呀，是你！”Toriel打开门时发出了一声惊叫，“真是个令人惊喜的客人，快进来吧。”  
“你好呀，Toriel，好久不见。”你与羊妈妈友好地拥抱了一下，把拜访的礼物递给了她，接着踏进那扇朴实的木门内，“Firsk在家吗？”  
“那孩子正和Sans在房里看电影呢，我去叫他们。”Toriel把你领到沙发处，为你倒上了一杯热腾腾的茶，“对了，听说那个Sans的那位小高个子兄弟现在在你那学习，他还好吗？”  
“好得很。”  
Toriel笑着点了点头，放下茶壶后转身进入了走廊。  
“Firsk，Sans，该暂停一下咯~看看外面是谁来啦？”你听见她敲了敲一间房门。  
你耳听着他们的聊天，走路的动静，脸上不住挂上面具般的笑容。你拿起茶几上水果盘中已经洗干净的苹果与小刀，翘着腿开始耐心地削皮。  
Firsk与Sans到了，你能感受到他们呆立在地，似乎呼吸一滞。Toriel则是继续友好地向你询问找Firsk是否有什么事情。  
“不是什么非常重要的事情，”你朝这位关心孩子的母亲微笑，“是一份邀请，我想邀请Firsk与我一个合作的娱乐公司签约做人类与怪物的和平形象大使。”  
“和平？”Toriel重复了一下这个词，“这听起来是件很好的事情呢！”  
“是的，”你点点头，“我想听听Firsk本人的意见——孩子，你觉得如何？”  
Firsk一副常有的面无表情的样子，并没有做声。估计是Firsk和Sans的沉默时间有些过长了，令Toriel感到有些奇怪，她好心地开口说话以避免气氛变得尴尬：  
“也许你们可以详细谈谈，我去为你们准备一下刚刚做好的派。”  
她摸了摸Firsk的头，示意他们坐下与你好好聊聊天，Firsk顺从地坐下了，而Sans一动不动，从开始就保持着一种僵硬的冰冷笑容。  
“唉，Firsk，你知道了？”你侧过脸询问沙发最边处的Firsk，后者看向你，点了点头。  
“那你真该帮我好好劝劝这个顽固的矮骨头才是。”你把水果刀递了过去，在Sans震惊的注视下，Firsk接过了。  
“不！！！”Firsk大叫了一声，“这是怎么回事？！”  
但身体已经举着刀不由自主地向Sans冲去。  
“Kid？！”Sans在惊讶的同时躲过了一击，他抓住Firsk的手腕把水果刀夺下。  
“我听见了叫声！怎么了？！”Toriel急急忙忙从厨房跑了出来。  
“Sans想跟我玩个大人间的危险游戏，”你头顶着苹果，愉快地说道，“赌十个金币，他能否准确地飞刀刺中苹果？”  
Firsk还没来得及反驳，那边Toriel已经开始斥责Sans：“你怎么能提议这种游戏！骷髅崽子！这是多危险的事情！”  
“……抱歉，Toriel。”Sans懒懒道。  
“妈妈，不是这样的！”Firsk焦急地说。  
但Toriel只是没收了水果刀，气呼呼地离开了。

“可操控角色。”你愉快地指指不知所措的Firsk。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

管家向你报告，Papyrus在你不在的时候非常心神不宁。

白天独自一人时他总是躲在衣柜里，不一会儿又慌张地逃离。一切为他准备的娱乐消遣方式都无法让他集中注意力超过一小时。

“甚至是他最喜欢的赛车，今天因为走神差点在赛车场出了意外。”  
管家在电话那头叹气，他年轻时曾当过一名赛车选手，如今年老时能够重新接触到这个项目本是十分开心的事情。

“我今天早点回去。”你说道。

 

当你回到家时，穿着白色睡裙的Papyrus几乎是瞬间从楼梯跑下来，用力扑进了你的怀里。

“Papy？Papy？”没有应答，你连西装长外套都没办法脱去，只好直接抱起像小狗撒娇般的Papyrus一步步上楼。

你们没有走到房间，只是在连廊空无一人的时候，他挣脱离开了你的怀抱。似乎才反应过来自己都做了什么。

“不！不……”他后退着，直到椎骨撞上了墙壁，他环抱着自己，倚着墙壁滑落蹲下，又蜷缩成了一团。魔法限制环正在工作。

“Papy，你怎么啦？”你温柔地询问着，朝他走近。

“别过来！！！”Papyrus朝你大声嘶吼着。

 

你愣住了。

 

骷髅怪物的眼眶正有什么……液体…眼泪。Papyrus捂住了脸，眼泪穿过了他的骨手，又从骨骼的缝隙间掉落在地。

你觉得脚下的地板都因那一滴苦涩的眼泪开始开裂，黑漆漆的腐烂物质从光鲜亮丽的外表下如重金属黑烟蔓延出来，侵蚀这座古老豪华的城堡。

“我喜欢你……”他痛苦地哽咽着，“但你把我关在这……就…就把我一直关着、就像是这里的其他人类古董一样、关着我。”  
“我已经很久很久没有见到Sans了，没有见到Firsk，没有见到Undyne，大好好先生……”  
Papyrus细数着他认识的每一位朋友，声音越来越小，最后的总结又恢复了原来普通的音量：“你就只是把我关在这。”

“你把我关在这。”

“强奸我。”

 

你终于是回过神来。Papyrus此时的状态本就是你预料中迟早会到达的一个临界点，跨过去，他便将不可修复地刻上你的印记，彻底成为你手心的玩具，性玩具。

这就是你得到他的另一个方式，让一切都变得简单明了。

把他抱到床上去吧。

你这么想着，一步一步踏近。Papyrus低垂着头颅、保持着蜷缩的姿势，没有任何反抗的征兆，人类的指间触及骨手的时候也只是轻微颤抖了一下。

想象中的强硬拉扯并没有来到，人类手指的温度也马上褪去了。骷髅怪物抬起头露出眼窝，能看见你独自一人的身影消失在连廊拐角处。

 

……

 

你没有如往常那样在属于Papyrus的大汽车床房间与其同睡，而是在书房静静地翻着一些同字典一样厚重的文件资料。空余的客房数不计数。

这些资料全是关于魔法实验的，却不是来自你资助的任何一间研究所。它们来自全球各地的一些灰色的研究机构，背后不乏政府财阀那种，不然的话怎么会能够得到一些怪物做研究呢。来自地下的天真怪物们，以为人类还如同魔法时代那般注重骑士精神，歌颂道德与正义。你的怪物朋友们没有听从你的建议建立起国家，也不保留军队，在你同类友好的外皮蛊惑下，不少甚至兴致勃勃地分散到世界各地，想要在阳光下对新世界进行探索。具体的情况你当然是无法掌握了，那些冒失的怪物现在怎样了你实在懒得去探究。你所关心的只有：在这些实验中，有没有一项威胁到属于你那方的研究所技术地位。

原因很多，你也懒得罗列出为什么了。

时间不知过了多久，房门被突然敲响，声音不同于管家标准的叩门，有些杂乱，也很是细微。  
“进来吧。”你开口道。  
门那边却又迟迟没有动静。半晌，门终于是开了一条缝，一个白白的骷髅脑颅探了进来。  
“……”  
“……”  
“Papy，想进来就进来吧，我不会做什么。”你叹了口气，支起身把手头的文件都简单整理了一下。

“管家说你给我买了这一身衣服。”  
Papyrus确实是进来了，同时也差点让你惊得从椅子摔下。  
“Papy？！！！”  
“老实说，它们一点都不酷，一点都不符合我伟大的形象。”Papyrus低声嘟囔着，细瘦的骨指还摩擦掂量着他颈骨上的蝴蝶结。

这套藕粉丝绸吊带裙配着蕾丝边，深V领口让洁白的骷髅胸骨一览无余，包括你上次在其上留下的紫色咬痕。骨伤总不如肉体那样愈合迅速，这点在这个魔法被限制的怪物身上也体现出来了。裙子半透及膝，让怪物的上半副骨骼都陷于隐隐约约的朦胧状态，也让你特意要求裁缝修改过大小的细线女式内裤在其中若隐若现，那条配套的性感藕色内裤正完美地贴合着骷髅怪物的小瘦屁股，布料只险险包裹着重要的部位，像闺阁中的少女提着遮羞布，欲拒还迎地向你发出邀请。

深夜本就安静的环境中，多出了你的一声吞咽。Papyrus明白你热切目光的所指之处，只是把视线落在了别处，靠近你的步伐更加踌躇起来，脸上的绯橙也愈发明显。

“不，停下。”你强硬地让理智占据主导，“你找我到底是想做什么？”

轮到Papyrus有些惊讶了，他转头看向你，发现在你欲望不减的同时，压抑的怒火也同样明显。

“我……”骷髅怪物确实是停下了，Papyrus一边挠着脸颊，一边组织着语言，“我在想，虽然你不经允许就侵犯我的怪物权益，但你本质并不是个坏家伙。而且…而且今天傍晚时你看起来很不开心。”

“所以呢？”你冷冰冰地说道，“你明明不愿与我交合，却想要讨好我？”

“伟大的Papyrus不介意牺牲自己让他人快乐，就算对方是个难以琢磨的古怪家伙。”Papyrus咧开牙朝你笑了笑。“Neyh heh heh”的无辜笑声在你听来却有些刺耳。

他又开始向你靠近了，但此时这样的举动只令你心烦。

“我不需要。”你说道，一边拉开书桌的抽屉拿出一只手机一边起身绕过书桌递给他，“这部手机里有你所有朋友的联系方式。过几天我会去别的国家出差一周，再之后就安排你离开的事宜。”

“……？”黑漆漆的眼窝直直注视着你。

“我累了。”你把东西塞进他的手里，向门口的方向抬手做了邀请的手势，闭眼不去看他可能会是怎样的神情，“为了你的健康作息，快去休息吧。”

“Neyh……你的意思是…你愿意放我离开？！我可以见到Sans他们啦！！！”骷髅怪物先是开心地大叫起来，接着反应过来后又拉住了你的手，“嘿，等等，今晚你不和我一起睡吗？”

Papyrus这样无辜的态度终于是令你再也忍无可忍了。

 

残酷的单纯。

 

“和你一样，我也受够了。”你拍开了那只骨手，“你什么都不懂。”  
“Neyh？”  
“你说你喜欢我对吧？”你冷笑地看着那具困惑的骷髅，“对我的喜欢和你对你朋友们的区别在哪里，你知道吗？”  
Papyrus答不上来。性感吊带裙的一边肩带掉了下来，歪歪扭扭地搭在洁白干瘦的肱骨，却一点也没能引起你的任何遐想与注意。  
“去睡吧，晚安。”你不想多说什么，也不想再理会这个令你伤心的存在，转身就要回书桌后坐下。

“不、不！等等！”Papyrus着急地双手拉扯住你的手臂，手机为此掉落在地，“——不一样的！”  
他艰难地憋出这句话，又胡乱地比划着什么：“这是…可疑的感觉！想与你约会，愿意为你献吻的喜欢！”

“那个时候……身体很奇怪，我、我一直不确定自己也喜欢那种游戏，但…但我是真的喜欢你！所以……”

这是一个不同点，比起你以往的所有尝试来说，面对这个你重复无数遍的问题，这次的Papyrus至少没有保持受困扰的沉默或自信地答非所问。他的回答也终于让你重拾些许信心，你终于把目光落回骷髅怪物性感的裙装上，话锋斗转，问了一个看起来此时会令怪物措手不及的问题：  
“你现在想做爱吗？”

 

Papyrus在为你做着口活。

这是几个月以来，他的第一次主动。毫无口交经验的骷髅怪物跪在椅前的地上，憋橙了脸，正小心翼翼地吞下巨根，凉凉的橙舌不安分地在所剩无几的挤压空间中扭动着。安静的房间中只有彼此细微的呼吸声及不时被呛的细声咳嗽与闷哼。Papyrus尽量让牙齿避开口中属于人类的部位，拙劣地模仿着你曾为他做过的那些技巧，丰盈的唾液顺着他的口齿滴落，但依旧不怎么好受。身体并没有多少快感可言，但你沉浸在欣赏股间努力服务你的存在，在对方隐忍着投来探寻的视线时，也不打算抱怨什么——至少Papyrus已经明白他自己同样对你存有渴求，不只是朋友，他现在明白了，总算是。

你坏心眼地用脚跟摩擦那条绷得紧紧的小内裤，骷髅怪物的骶骨隔着薄薄的一层布料被你磨透出了一点淡橙。受此刺激的怪物很难再专心于口中，他差点没含住你的阴茎而是要咬到了，你托着他的脑颅让他松开你那处境危险的小兄弟，低头亲吻那两排微张的牙齿，舌头探进寻找刚刚为你服务的另一根，交换彼此的唾液。

你捞起Papyrus让他坐上你温热的大腿，你的手指若有所指地隔着内裤在他的某处按摩着，让其发出了一阵难耐的呻吟，蕾丝摩擦着他的肋骨，骷髅下体在你的挑逗下敏感起来，欲求不满的紧密小骚穴此时已经开始兴奋地一波又一波往外流水，打湿了那层薄薄的布料，为即将到来的入侵做足准备。

“Neyh…别、别玩了、”Papyrus抓着你的肩膀，害羞地看着你舔了舔手上所沾着的属于他的淫水，裙内的灵魂正兴奋得发抖，而那属于怪物的阴茎也仅仅是因为摩擦在丝绸裙上而流着前液。

“好。”你答应着，也不再做多余的前戏，猛地把书桌上那些乱七八糟的文件全扫清掉，把更珍贵的宝物摁了上去，提着战矛就撑开贯穿而入。

“~~~！！！”

Papyrus从来不知道完全放开的自己可以发出这样甜腻的声音——被那根尺寸惊人的阴茎填满的瞬间，令他脑壳里不存在的神经末梢都战栗了起来。食髓知味的小穴完全不在意主人退缩的念头，一心遵从欲望的甬道几乎在得到满足的同时就欣喜地紧紧绞缠，乖巧地吞咽吸附。Papyrus不自觉的扭动着腰骨迎合着你身前毫不怜惜的进出，骨子里渴望被侵犯的快感在这一刻压倒他所有思绪占了绝对的上风，这无意识的动作引得你低笑出声。

“淫乱的小骨头…你真的很适合当娼妇，Papy。”你埋头让唇瓣贴上他的胸骨，隔着丝绸布料啃咬亲吻起来，未完全消散的痕迹旁又添了不少新的印记。

“我才不是……”就算不懂你所说的名词意思，Papyrus也知道那绝对不是什么好话。被龟头碾压到极致导致的过量欢愉早已驯服了湿漉漉的小穴，随着每次重重的嵌入都发出“噗嗤”“噗嗤”的淫扉水声。Papyrus无所适从地绷直了骨趾，涨橙的前端颤抖着却再也吐不出任何东西。

“呜嗯，够了、足够了、啊啊！”Papyrus搂紧了你，眼窝处不断有生理盐水冒出。他正克制不住地带着哭腔尖叫着，股骨因过于愉快兴奋而痉挛，泥泞的小穴在阴茎又一次抽离中涌淌出一大股液体，溅到一些落在地毯上的书皮上。

温凉的人类精液也紧随后穴的高潮灌注其中，过多的混合液体在阴茎彻底退出后源源不断地顺着已有的轨迹流出，把本是纤尘不染的裙子蹭得一塌糊涂。

一切终于都寂静了下来。在厚窗帘半遮掩的巨大落地窗外，皎洁的圆月是森林的唯一明灯。

 

你们在喘息中彼此拥抱温存着，片刻后，Papyrus先开口了。

骷髅怪物的声音带着疲倦与沙哑，已然将近昏睡边缘：“一起睡…”

“嗯。”你打横抱起他，慢慢离开了书房。

 

身后月色依旧。


	5. 4

4.

根据国际管家协会的标准，一个合格的管家必须是接受过衣食住行等全面训练的家政管理人才。  
一个优秀的高级管家，不管是从精神方面的穿搭审美、礼仪修养、对主人的忠诚，还是从实用技能的衣物的保养、制物能力到家居装修整理布置、园艺打理修整等各个方面更是无一不精、无一不高。  
而帮你负责这座城堡与Papyrus起居的这位老朋友就是上述行业当今世界最优秀的一批精英之一，你能够放心把钥匙交给他。  
“司机已经在门口等待您了，sir。”  
“好的，我马上下去。”全身镜前的你重新打了一次领结，正想自己扣上西装纽扣，一双骨手抢先抓住了扣子两边。  
“Neyh！我这次能做好这个！我保证！”  
“唉，好吧。”你耸耸肩，无奈地笑了笑。正见镜子里身后收拾早餐的两位侍女在掩嘴偷笑，管家帮你用咳嗽警告了一次。  
“小管！小一！小二！早上好呀！”Papyrus完成了他自告奋勇的任务，侧头向你背后的管家与侍女打招呼。  
“早安，Papyrus。”管家早听从Papyrus的要求称呼他时不加敬语，侍女们也是朝他微笑回应后便快速退下了，至少你还在场的时候，她们按规矩不会主动接近。

“等下！等下！”已经送到大门了，Papyrus突然又叫唤起来，他一跑一跳地又扑进你怀里，跃跃欲试地提出要求，“再见吻！”  
“……？”  
你照做了，Papyrus发出“Neyh heh heh”的笑声，这才心满意足地向你道别，目送你出门。

机场等着你的也是专机，你完全不用着急。于是在做进车时你阻止司机顺势地关门，而是勾勾食指要求车边的管家上前。  
“怎么了，sir？”  
“Papy这几天…对我热情亲密过头了。”  
管家顿了顿，马上明白了你的困惑，这位刚步入老年的精英男子意味深长地笑着反问你：“这难道不正是您所希望的吗？”  
“如果不是因为他是个单纯的家伙，我甚至要怀疑他是不是等不及准备借机会逃跑了…”你皱皱眉，“关于他离开时的安排……”  
“请放心，我会安排妥当的。”  
“嗯，还有，”你刚想让管家加紧留意Papyrus的活动，殊不知这位老朋友意味不明的笑容让你直觉地住了口。

“该死的，你到底在笑什么？”你朝他发问。  
“是这样的，虽然Papyrus先生请求我保密，但为了让您在异国他乡能够安心些…”管家那深厚的礼仪修养仍然无法完好地挡下他脸上调侃意味过重的笑意，“我决定还是背叛他告诉您：最近他一直在向我讨教人类性爱关系相关的知识，包括情侣间该如何相处种种……”  
“所以那都不是他真实对我的感情表达是吗？”你恍然大悟，不满，甚至有生气的迹象，“你在教他表演。”  
“恕我直言，sir，我倒是觉得您对他的感悟能力过于苛求了，”管家到底是长者，对你这份固执是有些无奈地语重心长，“Papyrus先生并不是在人类社会中成长的，他对我们的地面文化仍有诸多不明白之处。包括我们人类对爱情的认知…当然不能否认他们怪物也有这种感情，但对于Papyrus先生，您是刚不久前才真正引导他走到这一方面理解的不是吗？我能看出他是真心想要学习如何与您以伴侣的方式相处，我也只是在适当的范围内稍作提点。您应该比谁都清楚有时候外在助力的必要性。”  
“……”有理有据，你竟无法反驳。  
于是你妥协了，但也发出警告：“不许过度。”  
“当然不会。”  
“仅限于性启蒙和感情哲学上的抽象解释。”  
“谨遵吩咐。”  
“如果胆敢让他接触到东亚的那些猥琐影片之类的……”  
“是是，”管家“砰”地一下为你关上了车门，吓了你一跳，“开车吧！别让秘书小姐等太久了！”  
“你——！”  
你眼睁睁地看着管家一脸温和地目送车子离开，苍老但依旧有力的声音从车后响起：  
“祝您一路顺风！”

+++++++++++++++++++++

整洁的大张红色汽车床，一个高挑修长的骷髅怪物正匍匐在柔软的床垫上，盆骨抬翘起，洁白的床单受膝骨压力陷出一圈如花般放射的褶皱。  
Papyrus有些紧张地拿捏着一根粉色的自慰棒，不知如何是好，他把目光落回眼前的平板电脑，害羞地向屏幕那端的你开口询问：  
“Neyh、这个要怎么用？”  
“它像什么？”  
这是一个蛮挑逗的反问，但你的语气倒一点也没有欲望的成分，你所在的国度这边仍是大白天，你正倒着时差。而不用细想也知道Papyrus这个举动都是受什么人影响，你怀疑那些侍女们私下也不少对Papyrus提各种各样的烂意见。  
那边骷髅怪物已经误打误撞地给那个硅胶制品上了润滑液，正双手握着把它抵在耻骨边，笨拙地在四周打转。  
“~~~！看、你看……”Papyrus呼唤着你，自觉地把身子转了过去，好让你看见他后面的情况。  
“我的天啊……”你发出一声意义不明的叹息，令身旁的秘书很是疑惑。  
“负责你行程的政府官员快来了。”这位耿直的女性摘掉了你其中一只耳机，提醒道。  
“嗯？好，我知道了。”你挡住了手机屏幕，避开旁人看到的可能，在秘书古怪的眼神中，你提出要去趟洗手间。

Papyrus把自慰棒捅进去了，开始他只是憋橙了脸，小心翼翼地牵扯，没有温度的人工制品在小穴里发出“咕叽”“咕叽”的摩擦声，并没有真带来多少快感，还令他倍感害羞，甚至不太想继续了。但想到你还在看着，他咬咬牙，打开了开关。  
“咿啊啊！！！”后边突然的震动引得浑身一阵酥麻，Papyrus没法保持翘臀股的姿势，身子一下子就软了下去。  
他无措地叫喊着你的名字：“它、它在里面抖动！”  
在他的肩骨上已经覆着了一层细细密密的薄汗。  
“是的，是的，这是正常的…这个玩具就是这样……”你只觉得自己有些口干，但依旧保持着理智，安慰道，“别怕，想象我和你做的时候，把它弄深一点，你会感受到的。”  
Papyrus照办了，他闭紧了眼窝，一鼓作气把自慰棒推进到深处，然后……  
“呜啊啊啊啊！”  
棒子抵着敏感点震动着，在按摩不间断的刺激中，半透橙的前端随之颤抖着挺立了起来。Papyrus忠实地尖叫着你的名字，不一会儿淫水就和润滑液一起流了出来。  
一切都发生地很快。Papyrus还在高潮的余韵回神着，他拉过你的枕头，有些落寂地抱在怀里。  
“……”你的脑内一瞬间闪过几十种公开你们关系的办法，然后无论去哪，他都必定与你一起的景象。但想象终归只是想象，你明白这远不是时候。

“你给Sans他们打过电话了吗？”你调回语音频道询问。  
“嗯…打过了。”有些疲倦的Papyrus稍微开心了起来。  
“怎么说？”  
“Sans和Firsk问了好多问题！我从来都不知道他俩居然会有这么多不懂的问题！”  
“噗，”你忍不住一声嗤笑，“那请问我伟大又无所不能的Papyrus先生都是怎么回答的呢？”  
“唔……”那边的Papyrus简单思索回想了一下，“我本来没打算说我和你做爱的事情的，我也不知道Firsk是怎么就让我说出来了！”  
一点都不意外，你也只是笑了笑。  
“我告诉他们过几天我就能回去看望他们啦。”  
“是过几天你就搬回去和他们一起住了。”  
“Neyh？”Papyrus一时不解。  
“我也是要承担风险的，Papy。”你叹了一口气，“回去之后就和朋友们开开心心地生活吧。”  
“你是说……”  
“确认你也同样对我存有爱慕之情我很高兴。”  
“你不和我在一起了？！”Papyrus理解了你的意思，在那头大叫起来，“你明明如此迷恋我！”  
“……”  
“Sir。”有工作人员在叫你了。  
“等我回去再说好吗，等我回去。”  
Papyrus还想再说什么，你这边已经挂断了电话。

 

“他挂了……他挂了！！！”Papyrus先是愣了愣，紧接着抓狂地大喊。引得管家跟侍女们顾不得是否打扰，急冲冲地就破门进入了房间。  
正见Papyrus刚刚穿好仆人们为他重制的英雄套装，在全身镜前戴上了围巾。  
猩红的围巾宛若火焰般明亮。  
“Pa…Papyrus？”管家不确定地开口问道。  
“我，伟大的Papyrus现在要去寻回自己的真爱！”骷髅怪物回头认真地在众人面前宣布。  
“真爱？”管家愣了愣，“sir他只是出去工作一周而已。”  
“可他说回来后就不让我和他一起住了！”Papyrus焦急地跺起脚。  
“呃…这不是您的愿望吗？”被Papyrus称作小一的侍女不解地问道。  
“我要和他一起住！我只是想念Sans他们！”  
“……”  
“……”  
众人面面相觑，一时不知该如何向Papyrus解释目前的问题。  
最后还是最权威的管家先生发话了：  
“事实上……这并不是您的意愿所能决定的事。”  
长者示意骷髅怪物到沙发坐下，而侍女们则自觉地退到了门外守候。  
“告诉我，您对sir的了解有多少？”管家与Papyrus一同坐下，温和地询问。  
“…他是个……”Papyrus歪歪头，“任性的家伙！”  
“呵，他当然是。但我想问的是你对他相关的事情知道多少呢？”  
“……Neyh？”骷髅怪物答不上来。  
对此早已明了的管家也没有多说什么，只是轻轻叹息了一声：“听着，孩子，其实我一点都不赞成sir对你的所作所为，除去道德与法律的因素，我个人更认为你…你不值得他如此费尽心思。”  
“你们怪物，”他着重强调了一下“怪物”这个字眼，“自从地底解放以来，给我们地面世界造成了巨大的冲击与许多困扰，你该知道目前反对你们的人类依旧占着很大一部分，这可不是什么意大利面就能解决的矛盾。而sir作为帮助你们的第一个地面人类，是他们的眼中钉，按人类至上的种族主义者的说法来讲，他就是个叛徒。”  
一位侍女端着红茶进来了，管家起身为自己和Papyrus各倒上了一杯，看着Papyrus为此低落地小嘬一口后继续开口。  
“他本来可以从你们身上捞取利益而无需承担任何责任，更不用为你们提供什么保护伞，这本是一个商人最明智的决断……但因为你，现在什么都变了。”  
“我、我不明白。”听着管家话里的指责意味，Papyrus有些慌乱了。  
“还不明白吗？你与他的关系只会更证实他绝对站在怪物这边，而不是什么中间立场的调和人士。他的这处土地虽说是绝对私人的，但长期封闭下想必已经让不少敌人起疑，当他们发现了你俩的关系……sir就完了。他的信誉，资产，他的未来…若是爆发战争，他绝对会成为第一个牺牲者，想必会有一大股好战势力会想尽办法冲破他的屏障，破坏目前两个种族间的微妙平衡。”  
“可是为什么……”Papyrus还想问些什么，管家却已经起身，回头忧伤地看着他。  
“你还是太天真了，孩子，你的朋友与亲人把你保护得太好。”这位老男人摇了摇头，“人类是种复杂的生物，你永远也没办法让所有人都赞同你。甚至是我，一开始也只把你们视作单纯的魔法能量体，只是一种拥有商业价值的可研究物。”  
“所有的这一切都出于sir的任性和自私，他过于渴望你对他的回应，我们最终只能妥协……你本来早该离开的，如今更是如此，离开后就别再回来了，也不要与sir有任何接触。我们都会严格监督的。”  
“……他现在在哪？”Papyrus突然问道。  
“一个对怪物最不友好的人类国家，你们的同类曾经在那不小心伤害了一些人，然后冠着处刑的名义被抓去做活体研究了。”  
“——我要去找他。”Papyrus扯扯围巾，坚定地起身就往门外大步踏去。  
“你还嫌你们捅出乱子不够大吗？”身后是管家的呵斥。  
Papyrus突然觉得一阵胸闷，眼前的景象莫名旋转了起来。他愣愣地低手看了看双手，却发现视线无论如何都无法聚焦，他又尝试向前看去，身骨却立刻下沉，视线昏暗的最后是两位侍女彬彬有礼地朝他走来。  
黑暗中耳道听入了一些零碎的谈话。  
“怎么回事呀。”  
“还能怎么回事，sir继续去给怪物们擦屁股了呗。”  
“Undyne呢？”  
“保下来啦，真是个不懂规矩的妖怪。Alphys不就是被擦破了点皮嘛。”  
“Firsk怎么一点用也没有。”  
“对一个小孩那么苛刻干什么，sir还在培训中呢。”  
“Sans怎么都不出手哇？”  
“指望那个懒骨头还不如想想自己怎么过Flowey。”  
“……”  
“……你觉得奇怪吗？”  
“你也觉得奇怪？”  
“很奇怪。”  
“奇怪极啦。”  
“我们明明没见过那些怪物，是不是也太了解他们了。”  
“sir喜欢Papyrus到这个地步总令人觉得有些重口味。”  
“你怎么能这么说话。”  
“我觉得我玩过这个游戏。”  
“没有这个游戏。”  
“我甚至知道制作者是谁。”  
“那个制作者不记得自己制作过这个游戏。”  
“……”  
“很奇怪。”  
“奇怪极啦。”

眼窝再恢复视觉时已经是第二天的事情了。Papyrus从干净柔软的大床中醒来，扶着额头晃了晃因药物作用而依旧有些晕晕的骨脑袋。  
我还在城堡里吗？  
Papyrus往四周查看了一下，确认了自己还在自己的汽车大床房中。  
我要去找他。  
Papyrus起身确认了自己的英雄套装还在，房间门却是被锁着的。  
唔……伟大的Papyrus不会就此放弃的！  
Papyrus思索了半天，把视线落在了敞开的窗户。  
窗外的风正吹起轻薄的窗纱，让初升起的朦胧日光透过其中，洋洋洒洒地照进屋内。可瞭望的美丽远景正暗示着房间此时所处的高度。但勇敢的骷髅怪物可一点也没怕。  
于是这天清晨，在一位侍女打开房门的那一刹那，城堡内部开始鸡飞狗跳。


	6. 5.

5.（上.）

阳光从郁郁葱葱的叶间见缝插针地落入落叶覆着的松香泥土上，悦耳的各式鸟鸣在森林中此起彼伏，遥远的回声在四面八方附和。近处却有着截然不同的刺耳声。  
红色的长皮靴踏上光斑所在的枯黄叶子，压出稀松的沙沙声。偶然一只松鼠突得在身旁的油绿的栎树枝头窜出，眨着黑溜溜的小眼睛打量底下的入侵者，又像被那副从未见过的能够自主行走的白色骨骼吓倒，很快又一溜烟地不见了踪影。  
Papyrus循着声走到一棵足有两尺宽的大树下，终于是发现了蝉鸣的源头。那只笨笨的大昆虫仍不知觉似的抖着双翼，吸引得骷髅怪物一直盯着发呆。  
这里可真有活力Neyh！  
繁盛的生命景象令他十分高兴，忍不住把这片生机勃勃的自然之地与脑海中过去的家园稍作了一下比较，又更添了几分珍惜，紧接着他立刻回神想起自己出逃的真实目的。这也立刻让他犯了难。  
虽然决定一定要尽快见到你，可他却一时间不知该如何去到你所在的国家。

如果没有这些手环脚环的话……Papyrus试着掰了掰手上的魔法限制器，随之蹲下开始在一块大石上敲敲打打。  
“哐哐。”纹丝不动，连划痕都不见一点。  
骷髅怪物皱了皱眉，准备一鼓作气再用力敲几下时却看见了镶在其上的红宝石正在阳光下折射出光芒。爱心形状的宝石。  
“……走出森林再说吧！这点小事一点都难不住我！”  
Papyrus暂时放下了破坏限制器的念头，起身就为自己打气，凭直觉往一个方向笔直出发。

“我的妈呀！！！怪物！！！”

突然旁边的灌木丛中发出了一声尖叫，一个男人在看见Papyrus的一瞬间转身就要屁颠屁颠地逃跑，却又不小心被什么绊倒，摔了个狗吃屎。

“……？”Papyrus走上去想要查看男人的伤势。  
“别别别过来！我可是有武器的！”那个摔得灰头土脸的瘦小男人小眼睛瞪得圆圆的，紧张地拿着相机朝眼前的骷髅怪物挥舞，戴着的方框眼镜很快蹦出了一条裂缝，乱糟糟的头发满是落叶，审美单调的人专有的格子衫加牛仔裤装扮也是邋遢得不成样子。  
Papyrus也就不再接近，但还是关切地问道：“你还好吗？你看起来受伤了？那确实是人类会受伤的伤口对吧？”  
“呃…”瘦小男人总算是恢复了冷静，他看了看自己刺痛的左臂，确实能看到一条被树枝刮出来的血痕。  
“嗯……我认为你需要处理一下？如果你不介意的话…伟大的Papyrus是不会伤害你的。”Papyrus撕下自己围巾的一角，向男人靠近。在对方警惕的注视下好心地包扎了那处伤口。  
“你看，好啦。”  
“你是那个叫Papyrus的怪物？”男人突然古怪地问了一句。  
“嗯！你好呀！你看起来不是城堡里的人？你叫什么名字呢？！”  
“城堡？！”男人无视了关于名字的询问，他的耳朵在听见“城堡”这个词简直都要竖起来了，“你是从城堡出来的？！！！”  
“是呀。”伟大的Papyrus有问必答。  
“啊-哈、啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”瘦小的男人突然尖声笑了起来，像猴子一般甩动着四肢，顷刻又像什么按钮启动一般静止。他握着相机，抬手就拍了Papyrus一张照片。  
“Neyh-？！”刺眼的闪光灯令Papyrus下意识地抬手挡了挡。  
“噢……我的天啊，这绝对是迄今以来我拍到的最最最最大的第一手巨料了！明天、后天！这猛料保证能占新闻头条整整一周！”男人还在那兴奋地自说自话，这边Papyrus已经拿起挂在其颈上的相机疑惑地摆弄了起来。  
“嘿嘿嘿！你这多手多脚的破怪物！别碰它！”这个瘦小的男人恶狠狠地夺回相机。  
“你刚才在偷拍我！”Papyrus对男人的言行举止都感到十分惊讶，“那一定拍得很不帅气！”  
“我是记者，我有权利拍下每一条新闻！”男人扶了扶他那开裂的眼镜，自豪地开口。  
“删掉它。”Papyrus皱着眉要求道。  
“呃，啥？这……”骷髅怪物的强硬态度令男人有些忌惮，毕竟他是知道怪物们是能够进行魔法攻击的，这帮生物会全凭喜好地选择伤害人类，或者不，总之都是些难以预料的危险存在。  
想到此，这个身经百战的老练狗仔选择采用迂回战术——套近乎。  
“好的好的，瞧，我删掉了！”他先是操作了几下，以极快的速度换了存卡，紧接着递给Papyrus看了看他的相机电子屏内空空的内存显示。  
这只骷髅怪物满意地点点头，上当了。  
“嘿，兄弟，刚刚我有些失态了，真是抱歉啊。我本来和朋友们是想去另一边的山头露营的，但不知为何误打误撞进入了这里，现在我还跟他们走散了……”男人打着哈哈，尽可能让自己显得友好。  
“Neyh-我也迷路了。”  
“哦？那我可以和你结伴走一段吗？我沿路做着记号呢，正打算回去我们的临时驻地。”  
“好哇！”  
于是一人一骷髅就结伴走了起来。  
“嗯……？你应该是——要回城堡去吧？”男人注意到了什么，他问Papyrus，“你的怪物朋友呢？你迷路了它们会来找你？”  
“不是哦，城堡里只有我一个怪物，回去的话又会被关起来的。”Papyrus说，“我想去C国，我要找--。”  
“？！关起来？你是指……果然是他啊！你去C国找他干什么？！”男人又开始显得有些兴奋了。  
Papyrus却天真地反问他：“你知道怎么去吗？”  
“哦！哦！当然知道，我们甚至能载你到最近的机场！”男人连忙说。  
“真的吗？！”这下是Papyrus开心了起来，“噢我就知道！才不是小管说的那样！人类都是很好相处的家伙！谢谢你啊柴棍人类！”  
“不客气不客气！”男人没留意Papyrus给他的称呼，他东张西望着，心不在焉地摆摆手，“那你说说你要去C国干什么？”  
“我要去——Neyh a！”  
红皮靴踩进了一个陷阱范围，紧接着藏在落叶下的麻绳大网一下子就把骷髅怪物绑吊了起来。  
“完美！”四面的灌木丛中相继走出了4个壮硕的大男人，其中一位大步上前大力地拍拍瘦小的眼镜男人的肩膀，夸奖道，“真没想到啊兄弟！你的猜想居然是对的！看看这个！一只骷髅怪物！那个自诩是两种族和平桥梁的大总裁居然在私下里有着这样的阴谋！他在秘密地点召集着怪物们，准备着反人类的战争！而我们这么英雄地抓住了一只作为证据！”  
“其他怪物呢？有拍到照片吗？”又有一人问道。  
“噢，骷髅，唯二的两只骷髅种怪物之一耶，它就是那个叫Papyrus的高个子骷髅？”  
“嘿！先别说了！我听见了狗叫声！他们的人找来了！赶紧给套个魔法限制器什么的在这只怪物上！”  
“没有那么笨重的东西！”最大个的人类才想起来。  
一行人紧张又沉默地互相对望，然后害怕地一同看向了在束缚中挣扎的怪物，直到他们发现Papyrus根本用不了魔法。眼镜男人赶紧掀开伪装在一辆面包车上的草皮，招呼他的同伴：  
“快闪！”

……

车厢内的空间本来就不大，被各种监视仪器堆满的杂乱空间中，在座位间仅供狗仔队放脚的狭长台面现在又要塞进一具乱动的骷髅怪物，让男人们略嫌累赘。但先不提一只怪物卖给一些特殊的研究所所能得到的丰厚报酬，单是这只怪物被发现的地点及其特殊性想必就足以让他们换得下半辈子无忧无虑的风光生活，狗仔记者们都是二话不说，硬是任劳任怨相挤着发车逃逸，离开这片“恶”势力地区。  
“……喂，你刚才说，这只骷髅说那座城堡只有它一只怪物是怎么回事？而且它看起来一点也用不了魔法。”  
“我怎么知道啊，无视无视，都是阴谋论。”瘦小的眼睛男人已经敬业地开始撰写新闻稿了，题目跟内容能有多夸张就搞多夸张，在编造方面，他自信无人能敌。  
“哦哦！有网络信号了！”敲字中他扫了一眼电脑屏幕的无线搜索。

“唔唔唔唔……！”Papyrus挣扎着，想要说话，奈何男人们早已堵住了他的口腔。  
“得了吧，这可是世纪性的大新闻。”一个较为谨慎的男人伸手打断了眼镜男人在笔电上噼里啪啦的创作，“搞不好我们就是拯救世界的英雄了，弄清楚真相比较好。”  
“嘿，你们看，”另一位离骷髅手腕最近的男人叫了起来，正发挥他职业的敏感性，“它手腕上的手环。”  
“总裁家出的垃圾防护饰品？”担任司机的同伙从后视镜里咧嘴嘲讽道。  
“不……”另外4人此时都愣住了。  
“等等，等等，你们谁有紫光电筒？”  
“又不是去采钻石，怎么可能有啊！”  
“模拟出条件！模拟一下行不！我能看出大概！”  
“好了好了！你他妈别挤！”  
“妈妈呀……”一个最识货的男人终于感叹出声，“这怪物手上的这两颗鸽血红…能像火焰那样燃烧…就算品色是最低级的都能够让我在富人区买下地段最好的一大块地加建房了。”  
被震惊的眼镜男人呆呆地问了一句：“富翁们这么厉害可以乱送东西？”  
没人理他，同伴们此时已经转而研究Papyrus衣服的布料及手工特点了。  
“不简单不简单，让它说话！”鉴定出宝石的男人此时显得很有威严。  
Papyrus被人粗暴地扯起身子，拔去了堵着嘴的脏抹布。  
“喂，那城堡里真只有你一只怪物在住？你跟小总裁是什么关系呀？”  
“……你答应过我你会和你的朋友们送我去机场的，我们在去机场的路上吗？”Papyrus低垂着头，沮丧地开口问道，显然是对眼镜男人说的。  
“回答问题啊你这垃圾骷髅！”脑壳被人没轻没重地敲了一下。  
“……”骷髅怪物不说话。

“不！我们打算把你交到反对派的随便哪个大人物手上，改变世界完后把你们这帮怪物关进研究室！”眼镜男人干咳两声，试图显得很有威胁力，“所以最好好好回答问题！以后还能让你少点痛苦！”  
“……你骗了我？”Papyrus终于是抬了头，有些受伤地看着眼镜男，令后者不由地一怂，“嗯……但是，没关系，既然不方便，我想，你们现在把我放下的话我还能想别的办法过去？”  
“都-说-给老子回答问题！”有一人急躁地朝他脸骨揍了一拳，随后捂着手愤愤道。  
“……”Papyrus不再说话。  
“诶，伙计们，我突然有个很恶心的猜想。”一直没说话的司机突然开口。  
“…不会吧？！”大家明白后，随即有人发出作呕声，“像吸血鬼哄女人的那种言情小说已经够绝了，现在还有个现实版的骷髅恋？”  
“你们说是柏拉图式的还是会那种？”一阵嘿嘿的下流笑声。  
“天啊，真是太恶心了，富人都什么审美爱好啊。对一具骷髅发情？！”  
“呕呕呕呕呕！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“……”  
“…………喂，话说，真的能做到吗？”  
一车子人都安静了下来，车厢里的4人都开始用奇怪的目光打量Papyrus，骷髅怪物在古怪的注视中沉默地缩了缩身子。  
“要不……试试？”有人提议。  
“不要吧……想想就觉得恶心。”  
“摸摸，就摸摸，这只怪物要是起反应了就证明那个小总裁真的是个变态啊，又是个大新闻耶。”  
几个男人相互对视，都闭起眼深吸一口气，默契地一同朝Papyrus伸手而去。只有眼镜男人一动不动，别过头有些逃避地看着自己左肩上绑好的红色布料。  
“别碰我！”Papyrus尖叫起来。  
那确实是……尖叫，一声愤怒又无措的尖叫。  
骷髅怪物被压倒在车垫上，有人伸手往下扯他的蓝色短裤，接着是黑色的紧身裤……  
“都说了！别碰我！！！”  
激烈的魔法在灵魂周边相互碰撞着，与决心能量缠斗。最先一个男人发现了黑曜石手环上的橙色裂痕，他还未来得及出声提醒，整辆面包车就因内部突起的冲击波震撞在了盘山公路边的山岩上。

“Sir……”研究所的屏蔽室内，一位专家对你欲言又止。  
“没关系的，”你笑道，“如果……”  
如果他真的想要拒绝，那这个永不完善的屏蔽器根本无法阻挡住他的魔法。

 

“咳咳……”瘦小的眼镜男人努力睁开眼，只觉得自己的脑袋痛得厉害，伸手一摸，已是满手鲜血。  
“我、我的天啊……”窗外的天边已是昏黄的颜色，这个男人挣扎了一下，又努力回头想要看清伙伴的状态。  
“我的天啊……”他机械地重复着感叹，呆呆地看着同伙们无一例外的各种程度受伤，失去了意识，但还有生命。  
“Neyh、”身后有谁在外面敲了敲车窗，眼镜男人怔怔地再次回头，骇然被那抹红围巾吓破了仅剩的半点意识。但最可怕的是骷髅右眼窝中燃起的金色火焰。Papyrus扣了扣手腕，限制器就“哗哗”地呈黑色碎块落下。他眨了眨眼，火焰马上就自然消散了。  
Papyrus弯下腰，把两只红靴子里的碎块也都抖出来，重新穿戴好后捡起了四枚红宝石。  
“请问机场在哪个方向？”他起身朝车里的眼镜男人礼貌地询问。  
男人只是颤抖地指了一个大概方向，便无法再做出别的提示。  
“谢谢。”Papyrus点点头，转身扬长而去。  
血红的夕阳在森林的天边缓缓下沉，浸透了大地的色彩。

+++++++++++++++++++++++

窗外午时的阳光正高高挂起，你在贵宾室的沙发上闭目养神着，准备下午一场在社会各界代表与媒体面前的公开演讲。心脏忽然莫名地咯噔一下。  
“紧张了吗？”察言观色的秘书向你递来一杯水。  
“怎么可能。”你饮了几口，往手边的茶几放下了，“外面怎么有点吵。”  
“有吗？我去看看。”  
秘书起身便打算出门查看。你闲得无聊，也跟随其后，想看看是什么热闹。  
殊不知一开门，几声癫狂的大吼就刺痛了你的耳膜：  
“操你妈的狗东西！与怪物狼狈为奸的叛徒！！！”  
一块板砖直直朝你脑门拍下。  
！————

 

5.（下.）

白。  
四周都是白色，白得冰冷，白得刺眼。  
脑袋沉得厉害，你怀疑自己是否还被那块砖压着脑袋。  
耳边一直有噪声，嗡嗡作响，比苍蝇还吵。你却直觉地渴望睁开眼，跟沉重的眼皮对抗。  
哦，你成功了。你睁开眼，对上了一双细细的骷髅眼窝。

“醒了！醒了！”床边这个高挑的骷髅怪物立刻倾身抱住你，鼻涕眼泪都一下子全抹到了你的病号服衣领上。你被硬硬的肱骨勒得几乎透不过气，还是床脚那边的秘书开口救了你。  
“Sir没被砖砸死，他快被你勒死了。”秘书没好气地对Papyrus谴责道。  
“呵呵，那可真不错。”你能听见Sans闷闷的讽刺。

？

你努力支起身想看清病房内的情况，能感觉到脑门一阵刺痛，绷带包得太紧了。你发现你的床边早围了一圈你的朋友们。  
“媒体公关那边我已经做了些工作了。”Firsk朝你走近了一步，微微昂起下巴，显示出不认输的决心。  
“关于闯入私人庄园的那几个狗仔也已经判定罪行。”管家向你报告。  
大家都接二连三地告知在你昏迷过程中外部世界是如何的纷繁杂乱，人们是如何由开始的惊诧猜疑愤怒到平静与祝福。  
等等，祝福？？？  
“呃，嗯，是这样的，我、我把你和Papyrus的故事扩写了一下，通过网路发布出去了，奇迹一般地引起了巨大反响。”Alphys有些害羞又自豪地说道。  
什么叫故事？什么叫扩写？  
“你家的侍女们发现了你的轮回日记——里面几乎通篇都是对Papyrus的详细记录与……哇…真够变态的。”Undyne评价道。  
Papyrus红了、不对橙了脸。你的脸才是像烧着了一样糟糕的红。  
你的公众形象大概已经崩塌得渣都不剩了。

“出去。”你阴沉了脸，对众人下达了命令。于是大家在嬉笑中相互推搡着走出房间。你抓着Papyrus的骨手，用哀怨的眼神示意对方留下。  
Sans瞪了你半天，最后在Papyrus的赔笑与小声劝说下终于是肯走了。

 

“这不是我想要的公开方式，在这种情况，起这种作用。”你倒回病床，闷声道。  
“嗯，”Papyrus乖巧地坐在了床边的椅子上，点点头，也说出他的观点，“我也没想过居然是自己最开始追求你的。”  
“你管那叫追求？”你都觉得自己要被空气呛到了，“’骷髅开着他的跑车追了两小时公路就为了问出某车里男子所吃的意大利面做法’？说真的，Papy，我发现这么久了我还是没搞懂你对恋爱的定义。”  
“Neyh？”  
“……算了，没什么，”你侧眼视线落到了他的腕骨，“你打破了限制器，发生过什么吗？”  
“…”那双无邪的骷髅眼窝一动也不动地看着你，颌骨埋在了红围巾下，过了一会儿，Papyrus总算是说话了，他说，“没什么。”

他学会了隐瞒。  
你明白了，也许他还学到了更多别的事物。你终究是改变了本是纯白干净的Papyrus。

 

“我怕我说了你会太过严厉，我已经惩罚过那些坏人了。”  
紧接着的补充令你笑出了声。  
好吧，有些总是不会变的。他可是Papyrus。  
可惜你是你，事后你还是会二次治理那些已经被惩罚过的坏人。这是教育问题，你想道。

病房的门被突然敲响，接着两位护士进了房间，一位端着水和食物，一位则端着药品。药品里包括内服的药浆。  
你扶着脑袋痛苦地呻吟一声，引起了Papyrus一阵紧张的关心。  
“药……它们是苦的~~~~~”你一边悲痛欲绝地控诉道，一边使着眼色催促护士们赶紧离开。  
“……”刚被你吓到的Papyrus此时看起来有些无语，他干巴巴地回道，“Neyh，我想，你已经是个成年人了，明白一些病要吃药才能好的道理。”  
“我知道——但它们是苦的！”  
“那你想怎么办？”骷髅怪物还是干巴巴的语气。  
“你是甜的，你喂我。用你甜甜的舌头帮我中和一下苦味。”你笑得一脸无赖。

看来面对调戏，Papyrus的功夫远不到家，此时他听到这话已经羞橙了脸。你由衷感谢Firsk以前没有总是对你的爱骨调情。

棕色的药水抵着齿间缓缓流入你的喉咙，你吞咽着，抬眼看见骷髅紧闭着他的眼窝，小心翼翼地小幅转角度努力避免药液从他没有内壁的颌骨漏出。想到Papyrus真的在认真做这件事，你就差点没忍住喷笑出声，让他的努力全白费了。  
匍匐在你身上的骷髅怪物注意到你的异样，他睁开眼瞪你，却被你抬手顺势托着枕骨加深了这道吻。你的舌灵活地钻进了骷髅的口齿间，搜刮那些苦涩的药水。手掌一边意有所指地在黑色布料包裹着的大腿骨内侧摸索着。  
“别在这做！”Papyrus有些慌乱地警告你。  
“我硬了。”  
“你没有！”  
“它快了。”你嘴上调笑着，半是劝导，半是引诱，手已经探进了蓝色短裤内，隔着另一层薄薄的布按摩着，简直是流氓到了极点。  
Papyrus不小心让一声愉悦的呻吟掉出了嘴边，他立刻用拳套捂住了颌骨，说话的语气不由得放软：“你还有伤…”  
“是呀~~~”你也放软了语气，有些委屈地瘪瘪嘴，“所以只好拜托Papy你来照顾我啦。”

……

在你的注视下，Papyrus一步步褪去了他的英雄套装，黑色的紧身上衣被撩起推举过头顶时，你能看到那颗橙色的灵魂在胸腔骨内如水面波纹那般荡漾着，表露兴奋的期待。他开始生涩地撸动自己与你的阴茎，微微颤抖的骨指收拢或紧或松，倒也别有趣味。  
你只是从他那隐秘的穴口探进一根手指，这具骨骼便条件反射地抽动了一下。你在湿热的甬道里抠挖着，很快就带出了滴答滴答的涎水。  
Papyrus喘着气低喊着你的名字，又被你密密麻麻的亲吻堵住了话头，你的手终于是离开了依依不舍的小穴，扶着骨盆暗示他委身坐下。  
“门还没锁……”虽被情欲沾染，但理智却还没完全退散，Papyrus直起身，这才想起来你的小动作自护士姐姐们离开就马上开始了，一点也没有留出检查周围的时间，连窗帘都是敞开着不小的一个光口。  
“不会有人来打扰的。”你自信满满地牵住那双骨手，十指交缠，毫无征兆地往下一拉，硬是让股间的硬物抵着耻骨摩擦起来。  
“Papy…Papy！”  
对方被你的叫唤惹得脸骨更橙了，股间的凌迟总算是让Papyrus把顾虑扔去了脑壳后，注意力回到性事上，他扶着你那肉硬的阴茎小心地含进自己那透出橙液的穴内。  
你坏心眼地挺了挺腰。  
“~~~~~！”Papyrus差点尖叫出声。

 

他无声地喘息着，看起来有些辛苦。  
你怜惜地看着Papyrus隐忍地主动吞吐，适应着体内的异物，手不住温柔地抚上紧闭的眼窝边，轻声道：“我来吧？”  
你说着就已经尝试着支起身，角度的变化令Papyrus差点咬到自己的舌头。  
“我来、我来！”骷髅怪物担心着你的伤势，骨手按着你的胸膛不容拒绝地推回了柔软的床垫，他更加卖力地动作起来，逐渐放松，也不再克制自己的声音。  
所有抑制过久的渴望在此时像加了燃油的猛焰彻底爆发，你所爱的怪物此时随本能的律动状态与冰晶上舞蹈的精灵同样美艳，令你更生不顾一切的啃咬贯穿欲望，从你们紧密的温暖触碰中融化彼此残余的空隙。  
居于上方的骷髅已经迷离地胡乱呻吟着，眼窝边分泌出生理盐水，坐姿所带来的深入每一次都无误地撞击在了那一处，拨动着他不存在的每一根敏感神经。椎骨随每次上落带来的酸麻感混入欢愉中，令产出的汗汁都浓缩着性爱的腥甜。  
Papyrus无意识地想要夹紧被你占据的双腿，这个信号暗示着某个顶点。最终两者集中于下腹的猛烈洪流毫无保留地来临，剥削并暂时带走了残余的理智。Papyrus股间小小地涌出了一波黏稀的浊液，打湿了被褥。  
你捏了捏那双坚硬的骨手，拉着Papyrus弯身与你接吻缠绵，他倒在你的身侧，闭上眼长长地叹出一口气。  
大概觉得自己像安抚完熊孩子的家长吧。  
你又是一阵笑，啄了啄那硬硬的颌骨，拉过被子一起盖到了Papyrus身上。

让你想想婚礼该定在什么时候，你要哄Papyrus穿哪一类的婚纱……

门口有谁，你大概能猜出来，你向那具矮骨头竖起了胜利的中指。

 

End。


End file.
